The Realm: Oryx's Debacle
by Gugsoragryx
Summary: In a world set in the game Realm of the Mad God, comes a time where Oryx the Mad God ends up losing it, and decides to relink humanity to the food chain of the beasts in The Realm, only a set of warriors can stop the madness and save their race from permanent extinction, will their efforts prove to be enough? Or will the human race fall, along with the warriors?
1. Chapter 1: End of an Era

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Realm of the Mad God, this is purely non-profit fan made work. Realm of the Mad God is owned by Wild Shadow Studios & Spry Fox. Please support the official product._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This is my first FanFic made on the site, so if it isn't too much to ask, criticism can be kept in a constructive manner. Any feedback whether negative or positive is greatly appreciated for me to become a better writer. And lastly Chapter 1 takes place before the events of the game, and only Italics mean what the character is thinking (The latter inspired by the user Mystic Cake if you couldn't tell)_

* * *

Chapter 1: End of an Era

The world of Nexus was a peaceful land, as many different fountains continued to lash water above as if it were hundreds of water fountains, along with merchants such as the Bill the Wizard selling all sorts of goods, including weapons for those who would keep the troublemakers out. It all just felt too good to be true for those who lived there, as their curiosity continued puzzling over one simple question. What sparked the creation of such a perfect land, and those who sustained a living there?

In actuality the origins of the peaceful Nexus was many times more darker than what people would like to interpret, before Nexus even existed, there was just one single lone god running the entirety of the known world, he wore all black armor and had his eyes glowing red, and they would seem as if they were brighter than a large flashlight. This god's name was known to society as Oryx, and during his reign he was mostly respected, and at first he created a humongous castle for himself, his throne, and what he planned to be his other minions, along with the remaining races.

As valiantly as the god tried however, him being able to keep every single race at his fingertips was too much, even for his mighty power, so he decided to keep his bodyguards as well as himself in his castle, and he decided to create an all new world for the races to stay in. He ended up naming this world as The Realm, and much to Oryx and the rest of society's delight, The Realm's creation for the most part ended up paying off. As it's size was so massive, it would make it seem like it would be a country.

But Oryx did agree that, even a country sized stretch of land would be unable to host all life in, so he decided to go one step further, and began to create dungeons for their own mighty kings to be created and rule the dungeons, and he figured that after creating these new dungeons. Everything would work out just as planned for himself, being a god, the last thing on his mind was having disobedience measures with the races.

Oryx walked to his throne after a long and hard time spent creating The Realm, spanning a creation time of nearly two decades to be completed, and two more decades after that for the Dungeons to be completed. Oryx sat down on his throne, as a thud created once he impacted said throne, a thud that potentially everyone and everything could hear throughout the castle. Oryx made a long sigh of relief as he sat there, just glad that the whole complication was over with, and he could slacken his grip on the power he had for now.

Oryx ordered his bodyguards to continue their duties, as they obliged without much of a worry in the world, as they were just as gleeful about their work as a bird would be about it's song as it flew across the skies, but Oryx with his four decade task out of the way had no idea what to even do, and he would end up taking a long deserved rest. Not just any everyday rest that humans would have, a rest that would last a whole year due to his boredom, as well as his tired status. It was so severe that those around him feared the worst for Oryx, what if he remained like this? A god of his caliber could not die, could they?

But those questions would be put to a screeching halt, a halt that compared to a sudden stop in traffic, as Oryx began to open his eyes as wide as possible for him to see his surroundings. His bodyguards were extremely surprised in a genuine manner, as they performed a minor commemoration for his awakening. But they did seem a little suspicious while they were doing so to Oryx, even after he got out of his half awake state, like they were about to tell him something he wish he would not hear.

After the commemoration however, it became more clear that they were about to tell something negative to Oryx. "Whatever it is you have to say, say it." Oryx boomed to his bodyguards, louder than a thunder's loud rumble during a storm, as the bodyguards did not know who to send out. _He'd kill me if I told him.._ one of the knights of Oryx thought, as he shivered fearing the worst when all of the other knights looked towards him. But as they were about to command him to speak the news, a mysterious figure began walking away from the group and towards the god Oryx.

He had a vampire like appearance, with a cape strapped around him, purple colored skin and like Oryx red eyes that also glowed in the dark, but not as brightly as Oryx's did, all topped off with a set of blonde hair. The knights were ecstatic once their minds caught on to who this figure was, he was the ruler of the dungeon Oryx created dubbed the Manor of the Immortals, and the figure himself was named Lord Ruthven.

"Sir, the news I am here to report is rather severe for a fair warning," Lord Ruthven began, as he cleared his throat loudly, as it echoed through the halls of the castle. "Have you ever inspected the phenomena which has been going on all throughout The Realm lately?" Lord Ruthven questioned, which Oryx shook his head in response. "I am afraid I have not, but why should you care? You have an entire dungeon all to yourself, do you not? You should take matters into your hands and for your dungeon, The Realm can be taken care of on it's own." Oryx tried to explain.

"Unfortunately, this matter is nowhere near as simple as those in the past have been, I may not live among them sir but they are their own beings. Because of this, they deserve to know what has been happening." Lord Ruthven said, as he took a deep breath, Oryx waited for what seemed like an eternity, a very long eternity to hear the news he knew he would be unpleased to hear, but it was for the greater good. Lord Ruthven opened his eyes, as his breathing suddenly stopped, before he finally let it out.

"Mankind, the entire race of humanity is slowly but surely becoming extinct, as to the monsters they are desolate source of food. Not just for their goods, but for their entire human flesh as a whole. And killing those responsible would not help either, as that would be genocide all on it's own, like I said I may not live among them, but I might as well care for their race just as much as mine."

Oryx was quickly startled by this staggering turn of events, as for the first time during his reign he felt disgusted at those he was caring for, as he slammed his hand down at the armrest on his throne, and it caused a clang louder than even his own booming voice, as it sent shivers down all of bodyguards' spines, as they backed away in fear. But Lord Ruthven refused to move an inch, he knew he could take care of business alone if he had to. "What do you expect me to do then, Lord Ruthven!? Shorten those race's sheets!?" Oryx snapped at Lord Ruthven, but he remained calm during this endeavor.

"Calm your anger Oryx," Lord Ruthven replied, as he stayed put. "An easier solution would be just like you did with us, it is just our best plan to create a brand new dungeon for the human race to live in on their own. Considering their now only in the hundreds than the previous tens of thousands, you would not need to make it that gigantic." Oryx loosened up slightly, but he was still bitter about the situation.

"In order to make a realm for the humans, I would need to spend another whole year just trying to create it! Do you think just waking up prepares you for this sort of thing!?" Oryx hissed, but Lord Ruthven sighed as he tried to continue convincing Oryx of his idea. "If you are truly desperate, then I will assist in this goal, which should shorten the timeframe to a mere six months" Lord Ruthven suggested, which Oryx still had his doubts about. Why would the great god need help from somebody like him?

"Lord Ruthven, I do not see how you are capable of being as tranquil as you are with a task like this. But if running yourself into the ground is what you suggest then I have no choice, you have my permission to help out with this task." Oryx responded, as Lord Ruthven nodded in response. "It is best for us to get started at this moment, so we shall get to work." Lord Ruthven declared, before they skedaddled to The Realm, and began process on a new dungeon.

Day after day, week after week, month after month, the process was surprisingly quick to both Oryx and Lord Ruthven as they designed the dungeon. And surprisingly, after a mere four months the new dungeon was completely finished, with a small layout but highly decorated to please the humans. "I think we shall name this dungeon, Nexus." Oryx declared, before he thanked Lord Ruthven for the help he had been, but to Lord Ruthven there was no credit required, as to him this was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

Several years have passed since the creation of Nexus, as the inhabitants of it remained as peaceful as ever, despite not knowing their origins or how endangered they as a species really were. But there was one teenaged male who was rather curious, he just wanted to know what the world was like before he came to be, but he had difficulties trying to figure out a way to figure this out. He was told about the god Oryx, as well as the other rulers, but he did not care about that in particular, he just wanted to know, his curiosity wanted to know. His name was Lumu Shigetaka, but most just called him Lumu. He wore green with brown shoes, brown gloves, and a red scarf which resembled that of a Bandit's

"Hey, Lumu! Over here!" One of the fellow humans called out to Lumu, which he stopped and turned his head around, he recognized the voice he heard, as it was coming from his friend, he was generally kind and wore all green, with a green knit hat on and a bow, arrow and quiver on his back. He was referred to as Lorsan, full name being Lorsan Ikemoto. "What's up?" Lorsan asked, as Lumu just shrugged in response. "Same stuff, different day y'know?" Lumu responded, as Lorsan nudged him towards one of the buildings, the guild they were in as trouble makers, known as the Rangers of the Heinous.

"There's apparently a new recruit in there, and Huvior wants you to test him in his abilities! Whaddya' say you give it a shot?" Lorsan reported, which Lumu nodded and began walking towards the building for the guild, "I've tested one before, I think I can do it again." Lumu replied, as he stepped inside.

There waiting for him, was a much older man with a white beard, a wizard's hat on and wearing a blue robe with brown boots. He was the guild's leader and wizard, and the Huvior that Lorsan was talking about, as he was the Wizard named Huvior Nobukazu. "Ah yes, the rogue Lumu Shigentaka, it is a good thing that thou has shown himself." Huvior stated, as he pointed to the small arena with his staff. "Our new recruit is waiting for you there, may you do your best to prepare him for duties." Huvior explained, as Lumu nodded and walked into the small arena.

Lumu put on his light green cloak, which he called the Cloak of Shadows as he walked into the arena, where he saw the new recruit, which was in all gray clothing with a grey knit hat on, and he already had equipped himself with the Steel Dagger. "The name is Mortas Umeki, the pleasure's mine, but that's none of my business." the recruit Mortas said, which caused Lumu to raise an eyebrow at first. "Right..well, we have to get you suited up, so we should get started." Lumu said, as he also drew a Steel Dagger.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" Lumu exclaimed, before he and Mortas began to run at each other, both going towards each other as if they were bullet trains, but even if they were not going as fast as they had in their minds, they ended up swinging their daggers at each other. Most people would see this as the opposite of training, but for the Rangers of the Heinous, this was set up to get you ready for what could potentially lie ahead within your job. Lumu and Mortas drew their daggers back, before the former of which Lumu, hopped into the air and swung downward at the new recruit.

Lumu realized that Mortas had swung upwards to counteract the attack that he swung, as Mortas flipped his dagger into the air and whacked him with the blunt end. "Ungh!" Lumu grunted, as he caught the Steel Dagger from the air prior to swinging forward, Mortas tilted himself away from Lumu's range, as Lumu gasped at Mortas' skill against him, he had nearly two years of experience, and this guy was just a newbie wasn't he?

 _It's like he's copying every move I make!_ Lumu thought to himself, as he tried to fend off Mortas with swing after swing, but in every turn he was just superior in every way possible, as Lumu found himself wedged in a corner. "Okay, okay! I think you've proven your point that you are more than capable of handling trouble here." Lumu insisted, as Mortas drew back his Steel Dagger and let Lumu get back up from the ground. "That is appreciated, though no offense but I do feel like you should get some training yourself." Mortas remarked, which again confused Lumu as he had no idea how to react to this situation.

Lumu decided to shrug it off as Huvior would interact with Mortas, before Lumu ended up walking into the church room within the Rangers of the Heinous, as he decided to talk with the priest of the building. "Mister Mayoko, Y-you here?" Lumu asked, as he walked through the room, before he saw the priest, in an all white robe and carrying a Remedy Tomb, named Quendan Mayoko. And beside him was his bodyguard in full armor and wielding a Short Sword, he was known as the warrior of the guild named Guyon Shunko.

"Welcome back, Lumu. You may be seated" Quendan stated, as Lumu obliged and took a seat down at one of the rows of chairs within the room, as Lumu continued to gather his thoughts, wandering through his own mind like a lost pup about Mortas. "I don't get our new recruit is all, i-is it possible to get um, god's word on him?" Lumu asked, which Quendan tilted his head towards him, before pulling out his Remedy Tomb and opening it.

A long pause came through the room, even Quendan's breathing was silent at that point, which disturbed Lumu a thousand times more than a horror movie would, before the silence broke with the Remedy Tomb closing, with a thud that of a shock wave due to the eerie muteness of the church room. "I am afraid that, even if our new recruit was corrupted, god's word has it that something else is happening." Quendan said, as Lumu could not make out what he meant.

But what he did mean, was the occurrences in Oryx's Castle, as during their time in the Rangers of the Heinous guild's building, Lord Ruthven ended up entering the castle. Lord Ruthven was let in by the bodyguards, "I will need to talk with Oryx." Lord Ruthven stated, which gained the attention of the bodyguards, as the Stone Guardians, which guarded the portal had no choice but to let him through.

Lord Ruthven ventured through the portal, and arrived inside Oryx's Chamber as he was sitting down on the throne, "I see it is you again, Lord Ruthven." Oryx noted, as Lord Ruthven entered towards the center of the chambers. "The Avatar sent me, the situation is bad over at The Realm again, this time for a different reason," Lord Ruthven reported, as he once again expected Oryx to begin flipping out once he said exactly what was going on, but he decided to get it over with.

"Unfortunately, without the human race in The Realm all the other races have been starving ever since, they have even been seen resorting to cannibalism in order to keep themselves afloat. The human race is on every race, every beast's food chain after all, so without it we have lost a rather important link in that chain." Lord Ruthven explained, which caused Oryx to get startled, before he ended up getting furious again, more angry than a bear and tiger combined.

"You can't be serious! Not at all, you're jumping the gun Lord Ruthven!" Oryx boomed, as he repeatedly bashed his fist against the armrest of his throne, which caused Lord Ruthven to take a step back in shock of Oryx continuing to lose it, Lord Ruthven just tried to continue in keeping his cool. Oryx then lept off of his thrown, before walking towards Lord Ruthven, and shoved him out of his way. "It is time. With four months been wasted, I will give the residents of The Realm what they want." Oryx declared, as he stormed out of his castle, shoving those in his way onto the floor.

Lord Ruthven chased after him in desperation, as he tried to convince Oryx of a different solution, but Oryx bashed him directly into the ground out of rage. "As a leader, there are those times where you make hard choices. But this is one of those times, and you just have to deal with it, Lord Ruthven. And try to get in the way of that decision more and your race will be an important part of the food chain along with humans." Oryx snapped, as he continued walking off.

"A-as you wish, sir.." Lord Ruthven obeyed, as he pulled himself up from the ground before taking his own portal back to the Manor of the Immortals, as he just tried to keep the same from happening to his own race. Lord Ruthven was rather disappointed in the actions that Oryx ended up taking, but that was completely unable to stop him, and he just continued to protect the Manor of the Immortals, sealing it away from most passageways.

As Lumu was about to leave the church room, a large rumble quaked within Nexus, and caused the rogue to fall flat on his face. "Ow! Last I checked 'Worldrumbles' don't happen here!" Lumu shouted, as he tried to get back on his feet, and he found himself aided by the person he found suspicious in the first place, Mortas, or as he is known by the guild as Trickster. "They are called earthquakes, and they only happen.." Mortas began, as Lumu raised his eyebrow. "Go on, and don't be vague about it." Lumu replied, as Mortas was about to say it.

"..when there is a por-" Mortas tried to report, but he found himself interrupted by winds the equivalent force of a hurricane, "Now there's wind going all screwy!?" Lumu shrieked, as he heard screaming coming from all over Nexus, along with the guild's building crumbling due to the force. That was when Lumu saw it, the gigantic portal opened by Oryx, or what would now be known as, the Mad God.

The portal ended up sucking every single living human into the portal, before it closed, as Lumu looked around at the new surroundings, in a beach like area. "Mortas, if you're there, where the hell are we!?" Lumu cried out, as he turned to his left, and saw not only Mortas, but his friend Lorsan along with him. "You're here too Lumu!?" Lorsan exclaimed, as apparently nobody except for Mortas, Huvior and Quendan knew what was happening. And Lumu's inexperience, even with his two years, left him unprepared for what was gonna await him, and the human race.


	2. Chapter 2: Humankind's Darkest Hour

_**Author's Note:**_ _As of now, this will now be taking place during the more relevant events of Realm of the Mad God, and as such up until the end we will be seeing many different fight scenes take place, albeit it will still have the sprinkled in story elements, while they are not anything special in this chapter they will get more intriguing as this goes on. In the meantime, hopefully you are liking what has been started so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Humankind's Darkest Hour**

"You shall be food for my minions!" Was the very last thing that Lumu could hear before his life would change forever, as it came from above, and what Mortas, Quendan and Huvior recognized as none other than the solo god, yet also their betrayer, Oryx. Or as he would be known now, Oryx the Mad God, as he announced the other races of The Realm that their precious human flesh had arrived.

"H-he's not referring to us, is he?" Lorsan asked as he began to get paranoid, the last thing he wanted is to be fed to the hideous creatures within The Realm, but his question ended up getting answered for him as Mortas replied with "Yes, armageddon has arrived for us all, even if I have only been here as a new recruit it was nice knowing you." Lorsan flinched as he began shifting his mood, "What are you talking about. are you even listening to yourself!? We'll see how they'd like to bring armageddon on us when I'm shooting them down!" Lorsan boasted, but both him and Lumu ended up looking forward.

They both realized just how limited their race was to begin with, as they saw that the people scrambling around, trying to escape the situation was only in the mere hundreds. All Lumu could do was watch, as the hundreds of humans began trying to run away from the shorelines, and into the lowland forest, but they ended up running straight into a trap as an extremely tall old elf in green clothes walked up to them, being the Elf Wizard. And being heavily guarded by Elves with Bows, Swords and Staffs. The crowd of humans shrieked as they tried to turn back, but they ended up getting showered with arrows and magic projectiles, and many of them ended up dropping due to being struck by the onslaught, dead.

Lumu's eyes widened at the traumatising sight as cries for help filled his ears, as he tried to help but Lumu felt as if he was completely paralyzed in place, not even a squeak would come from him as he began shivering at the sight he continued to witness the horrific events. Bodies after bodies littered the lowlands, as Lumu just felt enraged, saddened, and inadequate for the job. Was all of the 2 years worth of work he put through just getting wasted away because of this?

The remains of the human crowd just begged for their lives, as the crowd of elves began nearing closer and closer towards them, the humans tried to get on their knees but the elves had made their decision. "This is exactly why you should be fed to the beasts of The Realm, you are completely weak and worthless!" One of the Elf Archers exclaimed, before all of them opened fire, as the Elf Swordsmen began cutting them to shreds, as they let out bloodcurdling screams so loud you could hear them from miles away, as Lumu closed his eyes.

"L-Lumu? You okay man?" Lorsan asked, as Lumu just ended up ignoring him as much as he really did not want to, his eyes were just gazing at the bodies of his fellow humans as he would to a gorgeous waterfall, but this sight was anything but gorgeous. Lumu seemingly inched up to the sight, as his eyes were completely filled with rage, Lorsan was confused by this, and he really wanted Lumu to not act out of rage. However Lumu did not care in the slightest bit, as he ended up shrieking like a maniac, before he charged forward into the Lowlands at the herd of elves.

"W-wait! Lumu, don't leave me here!" Lorsan cried out, but Lumu continued dashing at the surrounding elves, "You devils! I will shove my dagger down your throats!" Lumu exclaimed, as he drew his Steel Dagger. Lumu vaulted towards the elves, as Lorsan began to panic, as did the rest of the guild members. "You should not have acted foolish, but I guess we cannot save someone from themselves." Mortas muttered, as Lumu ended up getting struck by the Elf Wizard, a dark blue colored magic projectile fired by him to be specific.

Lumu shrieked in agony, as all of the members looked distraught at the sight they saw in front of them, Lumu was launched away from the Elf Wizard as if he were set into blast off, before he impacted a tree and getting stuck in it, "We will need someone to go after him, we need all the help we can get in this crusade." Quendan instructed, as surprisingly his bodyguard ended up stepping up into the fray. That was when everybody actually noticed the bulk this hunk really was as he stood at a whopping nine feet in length. "Are you sure that he's capable of fighting? That armor he has must weigh like five hundred pounds, and I dunno how anybody fights in that." Lorsan asked Quendan, as he was unsure about the planned effort

"You will see." Mortas replied to Lorsan, even though he was not the one being asked, as the bodyguard warrior Guyon drew his Short Sword, before surprisingly sprinting into the lowlands despite his heavy armor significantly weighing him down. "What the-!?" Lorsan was about to say in genuine amazement, until Guyon heaved the Short Sword above his head, before swinging downwards at what seemed to him to be puny elves, as swing by swing they would drop dead with multiple at a time, before Guyon turned to the Elf Wizard.

The Elf Wizard began to panic, and tried to flee from his inevitable doom; but for Guyon escape was anything but an option as he slashed him in the back before slitting his throat, causing the Elf Wizard to drop dead. Guyon noticed a pouch of loot that dropped from the Elf Wizard's corpse and found a red vial, which was a health potion as well as a dark brown leather armor, named the Wolfskin Armor. Guyon put back his Short Sword before prior to walking back to his guild, handing Mortas the Wolfskin Armor as he did so.

"Well Quendan, I-I can see why Guyon is your bodyguard alright, but what about Lumu?" Lorsan questioned, as Guyon walked back to where he was standing earlier, right in front of Quendan. "You know you could just look to your left." Mortas replied to Lorsan, which confused him at first but he decided to take a look to the left regardless, "Uhugh.." Lumu groaned, before he fell off of the tree and flat on his face.

"Lumu! You okay?" Lorsan called out, as Lumu got back up and dashed directly towards them to get out of the Lowlands as quickly as possible, as he was covered in dirt from the fall off the tree. "Fine, the Elves are dead now, right?" Lumu replied, which the slayer of the elves Guyon just simply nodded. "I don't see you'll start to talk anytime soon, will you?" Lumu asked in a somewhat mocking way, which Guyon just stood there not showing any sort of reaction to said question.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but..." Mortas interrupted, before he pointed to a group closing in on them, this time there were a complete herd of what seemed to be mutated scorpions, as well as a gang of pirates charging towards them. "We have an ambush on our hands, it seems we shall continue keeping the darkness at bay." Huvior stated, as he pulled out a staff with a white colored tip, named the Energy Staff. _I've never seen Huvior enter a brawl before, wonder if he's hiding some skills in his age_ Lumu thought, as he drew back his Steel Dagger, still up for fighting even after his fall.

After giving the signal to start the fight, the guild members dashed forward as they tried to combat this new threat, with Lumu dashing towards the small fry firstly. One of the pirates sheathed his white dagger, before he and Lumu ended up swinging at each other rapidly until one of them would catch the other off guard, Lumu and the pirate ended up swinging at the same time, as they got themselves stuck on the ground as they tried to push each other to the ground. Lumu pushed himself forward to try and break the struggle he and the pirate caused, and the white dagger in hand ended up flying straight out of the pirate's grasp and dropping to the ground, before Lumu slashed the pirate; effectively killing him.

The rest of the guild members continued to press on, as Lorsan ended up firing arrow after arrow from his Short Bow at any pirates he saw, but he was foolish enough to completely miss two of the pirates that were blazing towards him, one male and the other female. Lorsan skidded forward as he tried to stop in his tracks and take aim, as sand dust ended up filling his sight preventing him from doing so. _Crap.._ Lorsan thought, as he hoped that one of his teammates would end up saving his hide from the two pirates about to slice him to pieces and keep his head.

Luckily fortune would prove to be on Lorsan's side, as an arrow from a completely different direction of him was fired at one of the pirates, as it ended up striking the female pirate, and caused her to drop dead. A second arrow was fired soon after, which struck the other pirate and killed him instantly upon impact, Lorsan waved the sand dust out of his vision and wiping it off his clothing. Lorsan turned to the left; where the arrows that were fired came from, and Lorsan ended up seeing a girl around his age, with blonde hair and a skimpy purple undershirt with sweatpants. Lorsan quickly recognized her being the Huntress he trained, being part of the guild and nodded prior to pressing on with the rest of his team, as the Huntress followed.

The wizard Huvior was currently firing his Energy Staff at the small but mutated scorpions, as Guyon and Mortas were right behind him, ripping the remaining scorpions in two before continuing forward. They ended up stopping out of the blue as there was only a few more scorpions left, but one of them was much bigger than the rest and completely covered in darkness with glowing red eyes, it was the Scorpion Queen; the highest beauty to the scorpions (But by it's appearance it is rather hard to believe)

The scorpions made sure to protect their queen no matter the cost, so they all bunched up together right in front of it before unleashing their poisonous stingers at Huvior, Mortas and Guyon to defend themselves and their queen, Guyon ended up stepping forward and taking the poisonous stingers before making a swing at the scorpions. The scorpions crawled out of reach for Guyon's swing, before they ended up stabbing the warrior with their tail, as they began injecting him with poison. Before Mortas and Huvior were able to come to his aid, a zoom came from behind the scorpions, as another guild member came charging through as if he were to be a whirlwind.

This caused Guyon, Huvior and Mortas to get flung back a few meters, as the newly appeared guild member pulled out a shield made up of sturdy wood, as he shield bashed the scorpions before slicing them open, all except for the now defenseless Scorpion Queen, which another warrior stepped into the fray, as he pulled out his Short Sword and rapidly swung at the so-called 'beauty' of the scorpions, but the Scorpion Queen was still durable enough to handle the constant attacks. This ended up requiring the help of one more guild member, which exactly that noticed.

She ended up sprinting towards the Scorpion Queen, as she pulled out a dark glowing crystal orb from her pockets, she ended up using this orb to cause the Scorpion Queen to get engulfed in pink colored energy to make her unable to move an inch, as all of the guild members facing against the Scorpion Queen ganged up on her, and caused her to drop forward, getting slain from the onslaught she ended up facing from the Rangers of the Heinous. Huvior ended up turning to the three newly appeared members, as one of them had on heavy armor covering him entirely, with a sword and shield. One had golden armor and bronze boots, with his golden helmet having miniature angelic wings at the top, and last but not least there was a girl who had a dark green dress and long green hair, while wielding a staff and a crystal orb.

"Knight, Paladin, Mystic; glad you could make it." Huvior stated, as they all turned around to see an ambush of Gelatinous Cubes about to start, until they were struck by a sudden burst of what seemed to be chain lightning, as magic ended up filling them before it ended up stealing their life energy. Once the magic and chain lightning wore off, the Gelatinous Cubes were nothing more than jelly smeared on the ground, as a brown traced portal instantaneously appeared once they were slain.

Lumu turned towards the two magic wielding combatants that took out the Gelatinous Cubes, one of them was completely covered in a red cowl, with the hood tightly attached to his head to prevent it from falling off while fighting. The other one however was even more bizarre than the first, as he was wearing a dark purple robe, with a dark purple hat worn on his head, but with greenish pale skin resembling that of a zombie. It also would not help Lumu's unsettling thoughts on this individual as it was carrying a very real human skull, only seeming to have been shrunken down to be portable, the two mysterious figures were recognized by Huvior as the Sorcerer and Necromancer soon after.

But even after Huvior knew that they were part of the guild just as he was, Lumu still felt uncomfortable around them, and was just thinking what had happened to them to become this suspicious. "There is no time to ponder about this, we will get every member to introduce themselves to each other once we get ourselves through this dungeon." Mortas insisted, before grabbing Lumu by the wrist and sprinting towards the, what was named Pirate Cave. "H-hey! I have legs and can walk, there's no need to treat me like a baby!" Lumu replied in an frustratingly lecture manner.

"We do not have time to show you how you proved my point, now just come on." Mortas retorted with the same cold manner as always, before both him and the pulled along Lumu entered the Pirate Cave, with the rest of the guild members following them.

All of the guild members quickly examined the Pirate Cave, and saw that they were on sandy grounds, with pools of water littered throughout the entirety of the cave, and was absolutely littered with pirates scattering the entirety of the cave. "Y-you expect us to introduce ourselves in this place, but there's all of these pirates here!" Lumu bickered, which caused Mortas to roll his eyes. "That is because we will have to kill each and every pirate here, the dungeons should be dealt with alongside The Realm itself." Mortas responded, which gained the attention of the pirates.

"Move quickly, this will seem unrelenting." Mortas instructed, before he made a break for what he thought was the entrance to where the ruler of the Pirate Cave was, but not without the pirates blazing towards him with their daggers drawn, it was clear that they were never gonna give them a break, would they? Mortas groaned, before he got out his Steel Dagger, "It seems as if you are dense enough to still keep this up, and dense enough to die." Mortas murmured, as he swung the Steel Dagger in a stabbing motion at one of the pirates.

The dagger made direct contact with the pirate's heart, as he fell backwards deceased on the spot, which caused the Pirate Commander of the small group to get enraged at the sight of this, as he declared to send out the Pirate Lieutenants. The Pirate Lieutenants began swarming around Mortas, as Lumu tried to get to him, as he thought he could not take that kind of ambush, fearing the worst.

"Let's go Lumu!" Lorsan commanded, as he pulled him along while he tried to avoid the pirates, trying to take Mortas' advice as much as possible. Lumu got his hand free from Lorsan's grip, as he held onto where he was gripping his hand lightly, "I can just follow, thanks." Lumu replied, as he quickly followed Lorsan as they peregrinated the Pirate Cave, as they tried to flee from as many herds of pirates as possible.

Likewise, almost all of the guild members were fleeing from the onslaught of pirates that littered the Pirate Cave, but it was named a Pirate Cave after all, what did you expect? However they all turned their attention to Mortas, as he continued cutting down the Pirate Lieutenants, one by one, they would meet a swift death as they were slashed open by Mortas' Steel Dagger, to the point that he began charging down the Pirate Commander.

The Pirate Commander motored towards Mortas, as he was furious at him now, and he wanted to cut him down like he were to be a shredder, and Mortas was the paper, as the Pirate Commander got out a white dagger, and tried to slit his throat. Thankfully for the trickster Mortas, he managed to back his head a few inches away from the most likely fatal swing, as he booted the Pirate Commander right in the shin. The Pirate Captain still remained furious, as he charged down Mortas once again.

 _This pirate's fighting style, it is far too sloppy for him to be considered a commander in my mind_ Mortas thought as the Pirate Commander tried firing a point blank cannonball right at Mortas' cranium in order to try and kill him off. Mortas scampered out of the Commander's crosshairs, as he glared at him right in the eye before zooming right towards him, the Pirate Commander widened his eyes at this sight, right before Mortas took a stab right at his abdomen, causing him to fall on the battlefield.

Mortas turned back at the Pirate Commander's deceased corpse, as he noticed that he ended up leaving behind a pouch of loot, as he figured what he might be able to find would prove useful for the team, as he found a single edged light sword with a brown blunt end, which was branded as a Saber. Mortas used this as an opportunity to pay Guyon back for the Wolfskin Armor he had equipped and he tossed it at Guyon as he fled, as Guyon caught it he ended up nodding to Mortas before advancing.

Mortas then ended up receiving from the pouch a ring coated in silver, with a microscopic sapphire jewel up at the top, as this was the Ring of Wisdom, which Mortas was about to hand Huvior, until he noticed a burly bare handed duo of pirates stumbling towards him as they were rather drunk from the rum they had been drinking, but that did not stop them from swinging their fists at Mortas.

Mortas quickly swiped his arm at the two drunken fighter's' fists, sweeping them away from impacting his face, as Mortas ended up swinging his leg directly at the brawler on the left aiming straight for the stomach, and while the drunken fighter was still trying to regain himself from the block he got struck by Mortas' kick.

This ended up causing what many would like to call the Dominos Effect, as the struck drunken fighter crashed straight into the other one, as they both ended up stumbling backwards to prevent falling flat on their faces. Mortas took off in their direction as they tried, before making a quick jab at the drunken brawler he had already struck beforehand, and lifting the other with both hands, before Mortas bridged downward to slam him on his back on the hard ground beneath him, causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

Mortas chose to not even bother with the other one as he was still laying down, as he pitched the Ring of Wisdom at Huvior, who miraculously managed to catch it without breaking the sapphire on the top to even more microscopic pieces. Huvior equipped the ring onto his ring finger, before they progressed, as Lorsan was watching Mortas in a somewhat envious manner. "How does he manage to fight on both martial arts _and_ swordplay? He seems almost too good to be true." Lorsan gushed, but Lumu turned to him.

"Just keep moving already, like _you_ told me!" Lumu commanded, as Lorsan turned his head back to facing in front of him, and continued to progress further into the Pirate Cave. Mortas quickly followed them as he got somewhat carried away with fending off all of the pirates, as he did not want his team to fight the ruler of the Pirate Cave without his help.

"So, when exactly are we gonna do that introductory thing? At this rate we won't actually get to what we came here for." Lorsan questioned Mortas, as he was still sprinting through the Pirate Cave, and once they were about to reach what seemed to be a gate with a lever used to open said gate, Mortas put his hand up to indicate that the guild should stop moving, which they skidded on the ground before stopping in their tracks.

"Your question has just been answered," Mortas replied, as all of the guild members stopped in their tracks, "It is best for all of us to know each other's strengths and weaknesses before taking on the rulers of the dungeons, we could easily get ourselves slaughtered if we do not." Huvior nodded in approval of what Mortas suggested, "We should all be grateful that you are part of the guild, Mortas Umeki, assisting with this mission has been a great success." Huvior replied

"As for me, you should be informed of me being the wizard and founder of our guild, Huvior." he then stated, as he ended up having them go down by the line when it came to the introductions, "Quendan Mayoko, it is an honor." the priest Quendan commented, as they progress further down the line. "Guilhem Hirotaka." the knight bellowed, in a voice so deep that it would give a normal person shivers, giving an unsettling vibe to Lumu.

But Lumu ended up shaking out of it as everybody was giving an awkward look at him, as he was up next, "Oh, you can, just call me, Lumu I guess." he sputtered, trying to keep the pace, an awkward silence ended up rolling in like a storm for a brief moment until they progressed, "Franque Matsuda, on the job." Franque stated, as he bowed to the members of the guild. "Please, call me Eirika, full name Eirika Shizuka." The huntress introduced, as she was still wearing her skimpy outfit as always.

"Fabeus, I never received a last name. And the sorcerer in the red cowl is named Citaz Danjuro," the mystic explained, while they continued to just keep going down the line, "in order to quicken ourselves, the warrior is named, Guyon Shunko. The necromancer calls himself, or herself I myself am not certain, Bedrex Kuemon. And the archer is named Lorsan Ikemoto." Huvior reported, as Lorsan raised an eyebrow. "H-hey! I can introduce myself you know!" Lorsan bickered, as it caused Lumu to cover his mouth as he began to chortle.

"We have zero time for us to begin arguing amongst ourselves, and now that we know each other by name, and not just by class, as the only one who knows everybody by name is Huvior, we shall pit ourselves against the ruler of the Pirate Cave." Mortas instructed, as he was getting ready to pull the lever in order to begin the Rangers of the Heinous' first true fight, as they had no idea what was in store for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate King

**Chapter 3: Pirate King**

Mortas boldly pulled the lever down, as all Lumu could see in his eyes was just a shining yellow glow coming from the other side, Lumu had no idea what was gonna head his way real soon, was it a shark? An octopus? Both? Lumu pondered this as he shielded his eyes from the glow that he saw in his vision, it just would not go away. That was, until Lumu felt someone whack him over the head, Lumu turned down a little before glaring at who was responsible for this, which was none other than Lorsan.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Lumu barked, now getting a little pissed off. "Because we don't have time for standing around looking impressed at the wall!" Lorsan retorted, as Lumu raised his eyebrow in complete confusion before taking a second to actually look around at the surroundings he saw, there was no glow in the first place, Lumu was just a bit too anticipated in a way.

"O-oh." Lumu replied, clearly embarrassed by his blunder, but he had no time to feel ashamed for this as the Rangers of the Heinous charged forward into the room that the ruler of the Pirate Cave was located, as they looked around for whoever was in charge of this dungeon, _Hopefully it's no gigantic monster.._ Lorsan thought, before he turned around to see somebody smashing their sword into the ground with a loud clang, as he knew that this had to be the ruler.

It was a very tall and heavy pirate with a black beard and black pirate's hat, with a giant sword equipped on his right hand along with a red pirate outfit being worn. His name was, as most victims would call him Dreadstump, fully known as Dreadstump the Pirate King.

"I will drink rum out of your skull!" Dreadstump exclaimed, as he flailed his sword around for intimidation, but Mortas put his foot down at the sight of this as he was game for fighting against him. "Halt, Mortas." Huvior commanded, as Mortas flinched, stopping his planned dash towards Dreadstump. "Huvior, there is no need to worry about me, I can take him." Mortas responded, but Huvior grappled his shoulder to prevent that from happening.

"Yes, but do you think that you would be able to take on all of those goons all by yourself?" Huvior questioned, as he pointed to all of the goons surrounding the guild, with Pirate Admirals, Captains, Commanders and Lieutenants all over the place, Mortas now knew what he meant as he was unsure whether or not he could take on all of them plus Dreadstump all at the same time, although the result could be different if Dreadstump was out of the question.

"Alright then, we shall move out." Mortas instructed, as he bolted to the left side of the horde of Pirates, while many of the guild members caught on to this and did the same. Lumu just tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, and ended up following Lorsan, who was paired up with Guyon the warrior. "You got any clue on what we are gonna do, at all?" Lumu asked, as he tried to keep pace with the quick Lorsan and Guyon. "Just attack from the left." Lorsan replied, as he took out an arrow from his quiver.

Lorsan fired the arrow from his standard bow at one of the Pirates, as the pirate tilted himself back to avoid it he got a slash on the arm from the arrow, but he was still standing despite this. The Pirate Admiral smirked in response to this, as Lorsan flinched from how little damage was done to this guy. A cannonball was shot, as Lorsan was in the crosshairs as he stood there, feeling slightly helpless.

That was until Guyon took out his Saber and swung it at the cannonball, barely managing to scrape it to the side with a large thud, slightly shaking the ground beneath their feet as it fell. "Woah, that's heavy! And that's just one of their cannonballs!?" Lorsan exclaimed out of shock, but he shook it off as he saw Guyon hastening towards the Pirate Admiral, once again with quick speed despite his heavy armor.

The Pirate Admiral tried to combat him with his katana, swinging it forward at Guyon's neck in an attempt to decapitate him. Guyon glared at him in anger through his armor, as he snatched the katana as the pirate swung it through the air, causing it to get flung out of the Pirate's hands and down into the watery depths of the Pirate Cave, the now unarmed pirate tried to book it out of the room, but Guyon clutched the back of his collar, and swung his Saber into the back of the pirate, impaling him on the spot.

Lorsan and Lumu looked on in genuine shock as the pirate fell forward to the ground, well dead from the ambush that Guyon pulled off. The warrior ejected his Saber from the back of the pirate corpse, as Guyon, Lumu and Lorsan advanced to the next pirate, at least whoever wanted to get butchered next.

While this went on, the Mystic and Sorcerer; Fabeus and Citaz respectively pressed forward, "This way." Fabeus instructed, as both of them skirted to the back of the herd of pirates, as they decided to provide the long ranged artillery. Fabeus took out her Energy Staff, as she fired away rapidly at the army of pirates, with energy projectiles completely showering them, Citaz did the same, but instead pulling out the Fire Wand, as she blasted slow moving simple fire spells, hoping that they would get the job done without much hassle.

Dreadstump felt the complete wave of projectiles, but to him it only seemed like it was just a mere thumbtack in projectile form, as he turned around to the two magical foes firing away at them, as the Pirate King gritted his teeth. "Eat cannonballs!" He boomed, before launching a large quanity of cannonballs at Citaz and Fabeus, which caused them both to leap to the opposite sides of each other, as well as ducking in order to avoid the cannonballs launched towards their heads.

All seemed well, until Fabeus noticed one last cannonball in her direction, and it was far too late for her to move herself out of the way. Fabeus was struck right in the stomach, as for her this was a new level of pain that she had not felt before, as she heard one of her ribs shattering. Fabeus grunted before letting out a yell, as she was launched towards one of the walls in the Pirate Cave, as the cannonball crushed her against it.

"D-damn!" Lumu shrieked, as he quickly took a step back away from the sight that unfolded, as both the cannonball and Fabeus dropped off of the wall, as Fabeus was clutching her chest in pain. Citaz rushed over to where Fabeus was kneeling down, as he gave her a helping hand up, lifting her back up. "Get her to safety, having an injured comrade in battle is a risky gamble." Mortas instructed, as Citaz nodded, carrying her to where they were at the gate.

Dreadstump crossed his arms as he waited for their next plan of attack, as he hoped it would hilariously backfire on them, and not in a harmless way. Dreadstump commanded the rest of his pirates to surround the guild while they were not paying attention. "If, you guys have any ideas make it fast." Lumu instructed, which caught the attention of Huvior. "I think I may have one in mind, but you all might want to stay back." Was his response, as Huvior stepped forward, with the rest of the guild following his advice and moving against the back wall.

Huvior pulled out what seemed to be just an ordinary card, with a small pattern dotted across it, "A card? We, aren't talking about Solitaire here, we are talking about brute force!" Lumu criticized, but the rest just looked on with intrigue, as they saw Huvior wave it across himself, with a small fiery aura appearing around him.

This however did not divert the attention span of the pirates, as Dreadstump demanded them to charge forward, hoping that they would be enough to kill off Huvior. Huvior however noticed this fast enough, as he held up his card above his head, before a wave of fire was shot in all directions, causing it to strike all of the pirates that were in the area, causing them to shriek in pure agony for a brief moment before getting incinerated to a pile of ashes scattered across the ground, as Huvior put back his card, which activated what was called the Fire Spray Spell.

Lumu shook his head in case this was an illusion like the glowing gate, but this was very real indeed. "Uhm Huvior, never mind what I said." Lumu gulped, as Huvior nodded. "All is well," Huvior replied, "All we need to do now is face off against Dreadstump." The Pirate King heard this, as he drew his sword. "Arrr. . ." Dreadstump groaned, before firing a cannonball out of the blue. The guild members tensed up, as they dashed out of the way in panic.

"This is gonna be rough." Lumu muttered, as he drew his Steel Dagger for combat, but Guyon pushed Lumu to the side as he drew his Saber. Guyon made a break for it towards Dreadstump, as Lumu grinned, knowing that Guyon's strength so far has been unmatched. Guyon managed to make it up to Dreadstump as he swung his Saber towards him, which Dreadstump tried to counter with his own sword.

A look of determination came onto the both of them as they got caught in a blade lock, both of them seemed stumped in a stalemate, as they both began to push their blades against the other's, neither of them would budge. Or so they thought, as Dreadstump pushed all of his weight down, and muscled Guyon back against the ground. Lumu widened his eyes at the sight of this, "G-Guyon!" He called out, as Lumu along with Lorsan and Eirika the Huntress dashed forward, in an attempt to both get Guyon away from Dreadstump and kill off the Pirate King.

Lorsan and Eirika both began to rapidly insert arrows from their quiver into their bows, prior to firing them at Dreadstump as a method of distraction, but Dreadstump managed to shield himself by flailing his sword around to slice the arrows apart before they even struck him, as they harmlessly fell to the ground. Lumu made an attempt to strike Dreadstump in the upper chest region with his Steel Dagger, until Dreadstump bashed his sword down, causing a burst of blade projectiles to get launched at the group of three warriors all at once.

The blade projectiles literally tore through parts of their skin, as well as ripping a few holes in their outfits, before the three combatants found themselves dropping face first on the ground. "Argh..." Lumu groaned, as he alongside Lorsan and Eirika pushed themselves up to their feet, despite being a bit dizzy. "You three alright? Dreadstump's shotgun has been known to be very lethal." Mortas asked, which Lumu nodded in response to this; "Fine, but we still need to kill this guy."

"Please, leave that to me." Mortas instructed, as he planted his feet down to the ground, Lumu raised his eyebrow out of confusion. Why would he take on this guy by himself? Lumu knew how efficiently he took out those pirates earlier on in the Pirate Cave, but this was no ordinary pirate. And the Paladin knew this, and Franque certainly did not want to have Mortas out of all people dead, anybody in the guild dying would be gut wrenching for him, but especially Mortas due to how much of an asset he had been.

"That is crazy! Even as an Ideal Knight, are you sure you are up to this task?" Franque questioned, which caused Mortas to turn to him in slight annoyance, "Trust me on this." Mortas replied, as he took out his Steel Dagger from his holster, as well as a small artifact. Dreadstump made a small step forward, as he had heaved his gigantic sword up against his shoulder, smirking in confidence. (As well as arrogance)

Mortas cracked his knuckles as he glared down Dreadstump, who was ready at any moment to slice him to pieces as if his sword was a human blender, but Mortas did not care in the slightest, as he darted out of standing still and charged towards Dreadstump. "Mortas, have you gone mad!?" Lorsan cried out, as he knew that if he was struck by Dreadstump's sword he was a dead man, _Too late. . ._ Huvior thought, as Dreadstump swung his sword down towards Mortas, expecting it to chop him down to size.

But instead, Dreadstump found that Mortas had vanished in a burst of purple-ish energy, which caused Dreadstump to begin freaking out, trying to figure out exactly where Mortas had ran off too. "Going somewhere?" Mortas asked to Dreadstump, as he turned his head around to see that he was right on his back, clearly showing that being labeled a trickster was no tagline in the slightest.

All of the guild members watched, as Mortas decided to make quick work of the now defenseless Pirate King, twirling his Steel Dagger a bit before jamming it down Dreadstump's back, until ejecting it shortly after. Dreadstump shrieked as he dropped forward to the ground, surprisingly still alive after that incident he just went through. Mortas dropped back down to his feet on the ground, as he knew that this was gonna work just as planned, as he bolted it towards Dreadstump.

The Pirate King pushed himself back up to the ground, as you could tell that he was in fear, mostly in fear of none other than death itself. Dreadstump turned himself away from Mortas, and out of nowhere began to flee away from him to save his own skin, despite how slow he turned out to be. "He has even disgraced his own grave." Mortas commented in a morbid way, before making a break towards the now fleeing Dreadstump, as the Pirate King hoped that his leg strength and stamina would be enough.

But that did not mean Mortas would be unable to keep up, as he grasped onto Dreadstump's shoulder as he continued to flee, causing him to get dragged along as well. Mortas pulled himself up onto Dreadstump's shoulder, which caused the Pirate King to turn towards him, as he stopped in his tracks, completely petrified of what he thought was about to await him. Dreadstump had ended up guessing right, as the Pirate King was completely defenseless against the clear trickster Mortas.

Mortas swung his Steel Dagger towards Dreadstump's forehead from the left side, trying to stab straight through his brain, Dreadstump tried to tilt himself back, allowing the dagger to only slice through his left cheek. Mortas tumbled down off of Dreadstump's shoulder, as the Pirate King managed to get back his smirk and smug look on his face, as he drew his sword back and tried to make one more swing, with the guild looking on in horror for what was about to await the trickster.

Dreadstump was about to have his sword make contact with the flesh of Mortas, until he felt a jab at his stomach, which kept him paralyzed as he could not swing his sword down all the way. Dreadstump looked down to where Mortas was, as he saw that the Steel Dagger was skewered through his chest, gutting straight through his heart as well. Dreadstump shrieked once he saw this, but it was quickly cut short as he found himself deceased, with his lifeless body dropping down to the watery depths with a splash, as the Pirate King sunk down to his watery grave.

Mortas put his Steel Dagger back to where it belonged, as he turned towards the other members of the Rangers of the Heinous. "Now that was not so bad, was it?" Mortas asked in a rhetorical manner, as they all sighed in relief. "Yeah, just don't scare us like that, man." Lorsan replied, as Mortas tilted his head. "You think I would rush into battle without a plan first?" Mortas questioned, which had Lorsan just cross his arms.

"Say, what was the technique you just used?" Eirika asked, out of curiosity and intrigue. This caught the attention of Mortas, as he took out what seemed to look like a glowing red prism, "This is a magical prism, it creates a decoy of myself that can be used as a trick for the foes, hence why most victims call me 'Trickster'." Mortas explained, as he twirled the Decoy Prism in his hand before putting it back in his holster.

Immediately afterwards, there were some ripples in the water that Dreadstump had fallen into, which caught the attention of the guild members, _Don't tell me that he is still alive. . ._ Lumu thought, as he had armed his Steel Dagger by then, as he saw something that emerged from the water. But it was only a bag of loot that was left over from Dreadstump's corpse, as Lumu sighed in relief.

Lumu dashed up to the bag of loot, and recovered it from floating off in the water, as he looked through the contents. He ended up discovering a dark green hide piece of armor made from the skin of a magical lizard, a staff powered by the magic of Stethno with a green tip and a steel dagger plated by silver. Lumu wanted that silver plated steel dagger badly, but he saw Mortas quickly snatching it from the pouch. "Hey!" Lumu cried out.

"What, so I do not get so much as a thank you these days?" Mortas asked, which caused Lumu to sigh in response, "Fine." Lumu agreed, as he tossed Lorsan the Basilisk Hide Armor, as he grabbed the Serpentine Staff and put it in his inventory for the moment. "Anyway, I think I'll go check up on Fabeus." Lumu stated, before booking it out of the room through the gate, as Mortas watched, turning to Huvior.

"Are we positive he is ready for what is actually happening here?" Mortas questioned, as he was still doubtful especially after all of that, he still just thinks he is even younger than his age. "He may not look it, but he is still affected by what he witnessed early on when he entered the realm, he is maturing like a hatching egg, you see?" Huvior replied, which Mortas nodded. "Understood, but I still hope that this egg will hatch soon enough." Mortas commented.

Lumu walked back up to Fabeus, as he saw that she was getting healed by Quendan with his healing prayers, "You think you will be alright?" Lumu asked, which Fabeus nodded, "It will be fine, the injury has been long healed by now." She replied, as Lumu gained a slight smile. "Here, you can have this," Lumu noted, as he put the Serpentine Staff he had in his inventory in Fabeus' hands, "It suits you." Lumu added.

Fabeus nodded as she got back up to her feet, "Much appreciated Lumu, that is your name correct?" Fabeus asked, as Lumu got a little dreamy from the conversation, but he made sure to hide it so he did not screw this up. "Yes, it is." Lumu replied, as Fabeus began walking back up to the group along with Quendan, "I will make sure to use this in battle." Fabeus promised, as she walked back up to the guild.

Lumu's face was completely red, clearly blushing from what he got to go through, _Score._ Lumu thought, as his blush effect on his face went away as he walked back up to the guild. "So, shall we go?" Huvior asked, as the rest of the members nodded. Each of them went through the portal back to The Realm, but as Lumu was about to walk in, Mortas but his hand on the Rogue's shoulder. "We are saving humanity and the Nexus realm, there is no time for flirting." Mortas whispered, as he walked into the portal. "Hrrgh!" Lumu grumbled, before entering the portal.

But what they were completely and blissfully unaware of the entire time, was that they were being watched through a hole dug through dimensions, that connected the Pirate Cave and the Manor of the Immortals, which meant that Lord Ruthven was spectating the fight to analyze the Rangers of the Heinous' abilities. "Such power, we really undermined that human." Lord Ruthven observed, as he closed the gap between the two worlds, returning it to the normal and balanced state.

Lord Ruthven took a portal in order to notify Oryx about the news, despite knowing what abuse he might go through, as the now Mad God was known to shoot the messenger, sometimes literally. Lord Ruthven managed to pass through the numerous amount of guards due to his status, but he was stopped by one of them. "Are you positive you want to go through what Oryx might put you through? He could even kill you if you are not careful." One of the guards explained, but Lord Ruthven crossed his arms.

"Do you think I am not certain by showing myself here?" Lord Ruthven asked, as he tried to get past him, "Very well." Was the guard's response, as he let Lord Ruthven go to meet Oryx, likely in a meeting that is not exactly your average one, so they say. Lord Ruthven entered the chambers of Oryx, as he glared at him with his eyes glowing bloodshot red as always.

"Well? Report me the news." Oryx demanded, which caused Lord Ruthven to take a step back, as his voice was even more booming than what it was normally. "Well, you see, the remaining group of humans, have been able to attack the residents of The Realm, and managed to kill the entirety of the residents in the Pirate Cave dungeon." Lord Ruthven explained, which caused Oryx to begin tensing up once again.

"Well great, you are probably happy now are you not!? Seeing as how you had been siding with the human race even before this whole trainwreck began!" Oryx ranted, as he slammed the armrest of his throne so hard that it broke straight off. "Just try to hear me out, I am not on either side. I feel like you are going a bit over the edge about this whole situation, yet the human kind's flesh is necessary for all the races in The Realm to live. I am merely a spectator." Lord Ruthven explained, which caused Oryx to perk up, and begin to walk up towards him, as he held his hand out for what seemed to be a handshake.

Lord Ruthven accepted the handshake, but it was best if he had refused as Oryx painfully grappled the ruler of the Manor of the Immortals' hand, and bashed him against the walls of Oryx's Chamber. "You are calling someone who is doing their job over the edge!? Why don't I just kill you and spare the world your trouble!" Oryx boomed, as Lord Ruthven pulled himself off of the walls, trying to regain himself.

"W-with the amount of effort you would use to kill me off, you could just use to attack your main threat, can you not?" Lord Ruthven responded, which caused Oryx to calm down a little bit, but he just left Lord Ruthven there as he sat back down on his throne. "Just get out of my sight." Oryx commanded, as Lord Ruthven turned towards him.

"A-as you wish, sir." Lord Ruthven obliged, as he opened a portal back to the Manor of the Immortals dungeon after another failed attempt to reason with Oryx the Mad God, and he just spent his time once again making sure that his race does not get killed off. But for the Rangers of the Heinous, they also have to do the same, and despite managing to slay Dreadstump the Pirate King and getting rid of one out of the many dungeon threats, the guild is still heavily outnumbered. And with Oryx now notifying every single resident of the dangers that could await them, they will venture off into a more difficult territory of the unknown.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _As you can see, so far my rule of thumb with these chapters is to get at least 4,000 words each (With the exception of the first chapter, as you can imagine). Also, after looking through some other T-Rated content I can see that perhaps I can increase boundaries even more than I thought I could, a hint for the future, perhaps?_


	4. Chapter 4: Advancing to the Midlands

_**Author's Note:**_ _As a sort of Happy New Years gift, I decided to make two different chapters on the same day, managing to put in quite a bit of my free time into this. Hopefully you all are enjoying this as of now, and hopefully these chapters onward will start picking up the pace a bit better than it had been before, as I still had many ideas for the future rather than the present back then._

* * *

Luckily for the guild, once they had managed to escape the clutches of the Pirate Cave, they all managed to get regrouped in the beaches, as they all were somewhat exhausted from their fight. They all made sure that they were physically in tact for what they were most likely gonna go through next, with Lumu out of the bunch still concerned over Fabeus' injury, as he had no idea about Quendan's healing ability up to that point.

But Lumu decided to just brush this off as no big deal, he could trust his own guild members after all, and with Fabeus now having a much more deadly staff in her arsenal she can hold her own. As Lumu drew his Steel Dagger, he was reminded of the Silver Dagger he saw in the Pirate Cave, he clearly wanted that dagger badly, you could tell in his eyes that he was mesmerized by it. _Damn it, Mortas. What is wrong with optimism in your mind? Honestly, you need something to help keep your cool during this crisis_. Lumu thought, as he began getting carried away.

Lumu just continued thinking about this, until he heard a noise coming from closeby, as Lumu recognized it, it was, Lorsan? "Lumu! This isn't funny!" He shouted, as Lumu shook back into reality, noticing that just about every single member of the guild was glaring at him, "Oh, pardon me." Lumu tried to reason, but they just shrugged it off. "Now, we must continue going forth. After the Pirate Cave, the races we are about to face should not be too tough." Mortas instructed, as they followed his order, travelling through the Lowlands.

It was there that they noticed a group of bandits wandering through the lands, as they all wielded knives except for the leader, who had blonde hair, black hat and in a black and white suit, as he wielded a katana. 'Guilhem," Huvior stated, as the knight in question was giving him the attention he wanted, "Make quick work of him, will you." Huvior commanded, which Guilhem nodded in response, "These low leveled fools will be easy." Guilhem boomed in response, which infuriated the leader.

"Catch!" The Bandit Leader exclaimed in a rage, as he pulled out what seemed to be a sphere of red energy, as he tossed it above his head in an arc formation, as it began to fall down directly at Guilhem. "G-guilhem, look out!" Lumu croaked, as he saw Guilhem get engulfed in a red explosion, proving that it was a red grenade of sorts. Lumu was about to draw his Steel Dagger, as the Bandit Leader began laughing at the sight of this.

But the Bandit Leader would find himself not being able to laugh for long, as he saw the very person he hit with the red grenade emerge from the smoke that had risen from the explosion, as the knight Guilhem was mostly unharmed. The Bandit Leader had no idea what to think of this, as he saw that Guilhem began to take a leap forward, swinging his Short Sword forward at all of the other bandits beside him, which caused them all to be gutted.

"Forget this… Run for it!" The Bandit Leader exclaimed out of panic, now seeing that all of his comrades had been slain, he desperately attempted to get away, only to see that Guilhem was sprinting forward with his wooden shield up, as he got struck by the wooden shield, as the knight bashed him with it, causing the Bandit Leader to drop forward, having been slain rather swiftly.

Guilhem wasted no time making it back to the rest of the guild, as Lumu had no idea just how powerful most of the guild members including the knight had become, time clearly was flying fast. The Rangers of the Heinous continued to move forward towards the next region of The Realm, with Huvior, Fabeus and Citaz operating as their firepower, blasting a wave of projectiles all over the place in order to either make the opposing races flee or kill them off.

They continued this process, until they saw somebody out in the distance, he was a very oversized man containing a very burly appearance, as he was currently resting. "A-are we sure that, we should awake him?" Lumu asked, as he was intimidated by the burly appearance of the Sumo Master, even while he was resting. "Relax, these guys are supposed to be weaklings after all!" Lorsan replied, as he armed himself with his trusty standard bow, ready for combat.

"Hold on a second, shouldn't we just get to the Midlands!?" Eirika questioned, as Lorsan was about to fire a whirlwind of arrows at the unconscious Sumo Wrestler, "Well to be fair, we do need some health and mana potions for the future, and the sumo wrestlers are known throughout The Realm to store a bunch of these, we should however make this quick." Mortas ordered, as he drew his silver plated dagger.

Lorsan agreed to this, and despite Lumu's lack of willingness to take part in this, he decided to play his role as part of the guild. Lorsan decided to take the first shot in order to arise the Sumo Master from his slumber, as once the burly warrior was struck he immediately jumped up to his feet, slamming his fists together. The Sumo Master roared right afterwards, as he summoned a large amount of smaller versions of himself, nicknamed Lil Sumos.

Lumu, Guilhem and the paladin Franque all dashed forward in an attempt to slice apart all of the miniature Lil Sumos, as they attempted to fire bullets of rapid fire red energy towards them, but this all proved completely useless as the trio rapidly and ballistically flung about their blades, causing them to tear through the Lil Sumos as they shrieked with their high pitched voices, before toppling over lightly due to their size, or rather the lack of it.

"You know what to do!" Franque told Mortas, as he nodded, as he began to ran towards the angry Sumo Master, as he tried to fire a large whirlwind of large red energy projectiles, which Mortas struggled to get away from, as when each of them hit the ground it caused a miniature explosion, causing the ground to shake a little. Each time however Mortas managed to regain his balance, as he leapt upwards at the giant sumo wrestler, as he had his steel dagger ready for impact.

But what actually ended up occurring shocked the members of the guild, as Mortas felt a gigantic pain in his stomach, as he looked down he saw that the Sumo Master had landed a direct hit to his chest region, the punch's strength having been amplified due to his immense muscle mass. Mortas was launched off further back into the depths of The Realm, before he found himself impacting a nearby tree, just like Lumu had done at the start of the quest they got themselves stuck in.

But the key difference between these two instances was that seconds after getting launched into the tree, Mortas bounced right back up to the hulking Sumo Master, as he looked down to his Wolfskin Armor to see how badly damaged it had become due to the attack. But Mortas brushed this off, as he made his dash towards his foe, as he pulled out his Silver Dagger once more.

Mortas treated this encounter as if nothing else existed, as he tried to repeatedly slash at the gigantic menace nearly three times his size, in both height and weight, the Sumo Master managed to dart himself backwards in order to avoid these frequent attempted slashings, as the last attack by Mortas was hooking his Silver Dagger forward in a stabbing gesture, trying to make one last hit, but he watched in horror as the beast tilted himself back to avoid this attack.

The Sumo Master was about to pound Mortas into the ground, but he was suddenly stopped for unknown reasons to the rest of the guild, but to him it was due to the look that Mortas had flashed. His eyes still seeming as if he was still in control of the fight, as his face had a wide smirk, with the look in horror now completely vanished. But it would have been best for the Sumo Master taking advantage while he could, as Guyon approached him from behind.

Guyon drew his sharp Saber, as he swung his incredibly lethal blade at the completely off guard Sumo Master, slashing two scars into the hulking foe in an X pattern. The Sumo Wrestler shrieked in pain as he began to topple over, as Mortas crossed his arms at what seemed to him to be a poor fool, before nodding at the warrior Guyon. "You played your part well." Mortas complimented, but like all responses, Guyon made zero interaction, as to him it was for the best.

 _I swear, at this point Guyon must be a mummy or something like that._ Lorsan thought, as Mortas and Guyon casually stepped away from the fallen Sumo Wrestler, but while Mortas was still confident of his victory, Guyon grabbed him by the shoulder, pointing to the back of him. "Engaging super mode!" The Sumo Wrestler boomed, as he held his fists in front of him, as his skin began to change to a very dark shade of red.

"Oh, great." Mortas muttered in annoyance, as he drew back his Silver Dagger, _Uh, hopefully this still remains, as he claims to be as easy as the Lowlands. I could use one of those health potions._ Lumu thought, as he viewed on with the rest of the guild as Mortas charged forward, only to see that the Sumo Master began firing off a huge burst of yellow-ish, orange-ish energy blasts, as Mortas leapt away from them, as he saw them approaching the tree he was launched against earlier, and how they disintegrated it once the beams made contact.

"Holy!-" Lumu exclaimed, as he saw the tree getting engulfed in flames, now getting reduced to nothing but a large pile of ashes, as the sheer force of the wind brought up by the explosion launched all of the guild members up into the air, as the Sumo Wrestler began booking it towards Mortas while he was vulnerable, but he quickly shook off the added pressure gained, as he attempted to block the upcoming punch, shocking most of the guild.

The Sumo Master grinned at the sight of this, he knew there was no way possible that he could block a straight on punch, even when using all the strength he had in his body. The Sumo Wrestler swung his fist forward, as he was anticipating the sounds of the bones in Mortas' body cracking upon impact, but what he actually saw through his expectations off to the side, as he saw Mortas had latched onto him.

The Sumo Master was blown away by this, as Mortas jumped off of the grasp of the mighty titan, before rapidly fencing his Silver Dagger at the foe, which caused it to drop forward, as he attempted to still keep on clinging to life. This would just prove futile, as Mortas made one last slash at the Sumo Master, right at the back of the neck, effectively landing a fatal blow.

Pouches of loot were scattered across the area that the corpse of the Sumo Master was laying in, as Mortas found exactly what he was looking for, potions. The rest of the guild ran back up to him, "Once again Mortas, you are proving yourself to be a valuable member of the Rangers of the Heinous." Huvior complimented, which sparked a smile on Mortas' face, "My pleasure." Mortas replied, as he drew back his Silver Dagger.

But the positivity quickly died down as Lumu said something he should not have said, "What is this purple crap? Is this even gonna help us at all?" Lumu asked in a way that he had no idea what he seemed to be saying, which caused Lorsan to walk up to him. "Take a chill will you! They probably know how to use this, how am I supposed to start babysitting while we have to keep fighting right now?" Lorsan responded with a question of his own.

"Do a barrel roll." Lumu answered sarcastically, which caused Lorsan to shake his head, "We're trying to save the human race!" Lorsan exclaimed, "Of course I needed _you_ to tell me that!" Lumu replied, before they found their fight to be broken up by, Fabeus. "That is enough, we will figure this out amongst ourselves." Fabeus stated, as she walked back to the guild, as Lumu's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Alright, we have gotten all of the potions that these sumo wrestlers had dropped, we should get moving." Mortas instructed, as the rest of the guild agreed in on this, as they followed him out of the stalling Lowlands, hoping to advance to the Midlands as quickly as humanly possible. After what felt to be an extremely exhausting sprint down the Lowlands, which could only be described as sheer torture for their legs, the guild members noticed a change in the surroundings.

The trees along with the grass gained a slightly lighter shade of green in appearance, and instead of red capped mushrooms littering the ground, there were instead a few batches of white flowers. Lumu was currently in awe about his surroundings, this was what the Midlands looked like? Lumu wanted to walk around and explore, but he both feared that he would get slaughtered by the unknown beasts living in the area, or getting scolded by Mortas, and at this point he had no idea which was worse.

However Lumu would have this entire train of thought completely shattered once he heard stomping noises coming from the left side of where he was standing. _Great, we have to face kaiju now?_ Lumu thought, assuming the stomping was coming from a kaiju, due to how loud it was. The Rangers of the Heinous turned to their left, as what they saw filled their minds with dread.

A complete and total army of beasts were seen in front of their eyes, many of which being gigantic golems about the same size as the previous Sumo Master, but they predicted that this time the beasts would be even stronger than the ones in the Lowlands, as you would expect, after all. Lumu was completely petrified by the sight of this, as he muttered "Um, I feel like we should get back to the Lowlands now. . ."

Mortas however did not listen to this friendly piece of advice, as he drew his Silver Dagger yet again. "We just need a bunch of you to work on backup firepower." Mortas instructed, as he was followed by Guyon, you could tell by their faces that they were about to charge at any moment, as Mortas gritted his teeth.

 _Well, here we go again._ Lorsan thought, as he drew his Standard Bow, as well as drawing out an arrow from his quiver. Guyon and Mortas both decided to go first, as they bolted towards the army of beasts just waiting for the right moment to tear them apart. Following in their footsteps were the trio of Guilhem, Franque and Lumu, as they were the second line of offense in the Rangers of the Heinous, as the remaining ranged members took aim with their staffs, wands or bows depending on the person and class.

That was, when an oversized brown colored beast wandered up to the waves of the guild charging forward, as he gathered a collection of sand from the ground, being an Earth Golem. The Earth Golem tossed the pile of sand towards them, as it ended up covering both Lumu and Guilhem. Lumu tried to brush it off, as he coughed up some of the sand that was tossed at him, and once he did, he still felt considerably weaker than he did before when they entered the Midlands.

"Wh-what is, happening to me all of a sudden!?" Lumu muttered in panic, as he attempted to swing his Steel Dagger at the Earth Golem responsible for the feeling he received. The Earth Golem despite Lumu's best efforts casually blocked the attack with his own skin, as it felt like trying to punch through a brick wall. Lumu saw a spherical jelly-like figure orbiting the Earth Golem, which were nicknamed by Oryx to be the Gray Satellites.

Lumu quickly caught on that this was not the gelatinous cubes out in the beaches or the Lowlands, but a new entity all together. The rogue had no time to ponder this new species he came across, as the Gray Satellite began to launch a burst of violet rays down at Lumu. Lumu flailed his arms around in a panicky manner, as he booked it away from the Earth Golem and it's satellite in order to avoid the full on assault.

Lumu quickly felt his strength coming back after his encounter with the Gray Satellite, as he tried to swing at the jelly-like figure while it kept on orbiting the Earth Golem, as he ripped open a large scar into the Gray Satellite. But the being did not even bother to flinch at this, as it just continued to revolve around the Earth Golem, before firing another barrage of beams made up of violet light, as Lumu tried to tilt himself to the side so he would not get killed.

But he was still bulldozed by a small amount of the violet bombardment of light, as he was hurled off towards the long ranged firepower that the Rangers of the Heinous had set up, which caused them to stop the ambush they were pulling off in order to prevent afflicting the agony that they were firing off. Lumu fell flat on his face as he attempted to break his fall, as he dusted off the dirt covering his face.

"This is relentless. . ." Lumu muttered, as he hurdled himself up to his feet, brushing off the dust that the Steel Dagger received while it was getting dragged across the ground when Lumu fell. But Lumu watched as the Earth Golem was suddenly charged down by the duo of none other than Guyon and Mortas, who seemed to consistently get along perfectly despite Guyon being a complete mute.

Guyon made a single swing at the Gray Satellite that was constantly circuiting the Earth Golem as he went, causing it to get torn apart into two small pieces, as it was so small that it was swept off by the wind in The Realm. The Earth Golem was shocked at what he saw taking place right before his eyes, as Mortas and Guyon did not hesitate even a second before moving on to the one that the Gray Satellite was revolving around.

Guyon and Mortas spiked the Earth Golem with their blades, as he attempted to try and push them away, in desperation to weaken them with his sand attack. But while Mortas was pushed away a few feet, Guyon stayed completely put in place, as he used his Saber to hack and slash the Earth Golem back into the ground, where he belonged.

But Guyon and Mortas were not given so much time to rest, as a herd of animalistic beasts on two legs made a break for it at the Rangers of the Heinous, as Lumu tilted his head in curiosity at one of them, before walking up to it. "What is this, a cat is supposed to give us trouble now?" Lumu taunted, as he pointed to the one he was referring to. But he should not have been so cocky about this, as that was the leader, the Werelion as it is known through The Realm.

The Werelion made a loud roar that could be heard for miles, as it bashed Lumu off of the ground, as he was flung back once more, this time with a visible laceration shown on his left shoulder, as he clutched it before falling into a batch of white flowers. "Shouldn't have done that." Lumu admitted, as he pulled himself back up. Which caused Quendan to dash up to him, as he began chanting, which casted his healing spells.

"Another hit like that and you might have met your fate, Lumu, try to be careful from now on." Huvior advised, as he was still in the process of firing the projectiles, before he pulled out his trusty patterned card, as he began getting engulfed in his inferno aura once more, as he fired it towards the ambushing animalistic beasts, causing a few of them to burn down on the spot.

Mortas and Guyon managed to leap back in order to avoid the flames, with the former landing beside Lumu as he watched. "M-Mortas?" Lumu asked, as he managed to clip his attention for a moment. "Do you know how to activate the special abilities, like the one that Huvior is using right now? I feel like I'll get gutted if I don't start using them." Lumu questioned, as Mortas put on his grin in response to this.

"Well firstly, you will need an item in order to pull this off as it is very important," Mortas answered, as he turned to his light green cloak, which Lumu had been dragging around this entire time. "Well, it looks like that cloak will do just fine."

Lumu was now confused at this, he had no idea that his cloak had any sort of importance, Huvior only ordered him to carry it around with him while he was in fights, but he never gave a reason as to why. "Cloak? How would that even, work? I've carried this around for years and there has not been any supernatural abilities to ever come out of it!" Lumu retorted, but in Mortas' mind fussing with him over this was just not worth it.

"That is because you will be giving it supernatural abilities, as you channel your mana into it." Mortas explained, which only confused Lumu even more than he already was. "Me? Giving supernatural abilities? If my cloak doesn't have any supernatural abilities, or as you call it 'Mana' then how would I?" Lumu once again questioned, as if he were playing 20 Questions at this rate, but Mortas sighed, this was for his own good.

"Just close your eyes, and concentrate on the cloak." Mortas ordered, which Lumu decided to try it out, despite how skeptical he was about the whole ordeal. "I still don't see how this all matters." Lumu muttered, as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the cloak, despite Quendan still working on casting the healing spells in order to get him back in good condition, as he was unable to do so from long distances.

Lumu opened his eyes after a few moments ended up passing by, which felt like forever to the rogue as he still had no idea as to what was even going on at that rate, but what he saw after this would give that a whole new meaning to the word. His arms, cloak, absolutely everything that he was either holding or was part of his body was completely gone.

The rogue flinched at the sight of this, but he quickly caught on as he drew his Steel Dagger, as Quendan was now searching for where Lumu had ran off too. _Nobody can see me huh? Well, does that mean, what I think it means?_ Lumu thought, as he began dashing up towards the Werelion, as it was struggling with the brute warrior Guyon, as Lumu was seeing that this was his chance to get in the spotlight after all.

Lumu rapidly swung the Steel Dagger at the Werelion, gashing many different lacerations into the animalistic beast, but it was too focused in it's attempt to triumph over Guyon to notice this. The rogue however appeared visible once more with a flash of light, as almost everybody in the guild turned to him in confusion, with the exception of Mortas and Huvior, who were not known to be seen confused to begin with.

The Werelion then ended up collapsing back to the ground along with the rest of the monsters in the Midlands that were killed off by the Rangers of the Heinous as they fought, as Lumu looked back at his cloak, now unable to see it the same way again, but in a good way. _Now that, was sweet._ Lumu thought, as he turned back to Mortas.

"Think I can do that one more time in order to take out those, dwarfs?" Lumu asked, but Mortas sighed in response to this, as he knew that Lumu was not gonna take this lightly. "No, you cannot." Mortas replied, which caused Lumu to raise his eyebrow, "Why not? You saw what happened, didn't you?" Lumu asked.

"Yes I did, and you have used up your mana for the meantime, and it is currently in the process of restoring." Mortas replied, which caused Lumu to start getting a little agitated, "Well what is the point of using abilities like this if you can only use it one at a time!?" Lumu stormed, which caused Mortas to just try to reason with him, hoping that he could understand this. "Remember the purple potions you were referring to earlier?" Mortas asked.

"Oh you mean those, are, you telling me that they restore your mana? Well then why didn't you clue me in earlier!?" Lumu asked, which Mortas just decided to keep his distance from him, "I do not have all of the answers." Was his response, as he noticed the Dwarf King as his fellow warriors dashing towards them, as they were all extremely long bearded men, but they kept the tradition of the leader being the tallest and the burliest out of them all.

But the necromancer, Bedrex took a step forward, knowing that the guild had no time for these guys. Bedrex took out the human skull corrupted with necrotic magic out of the inventory, as it began to discharge a small amount of necrotic magic, before launching a gigantic blast of it at the Dwarf Kings, as it began to literally take out their life force.

All of the dwarves along with their kings just dropped, succumbing to the necrotic magic, as their life force distributed to each of the guild members, healing them as they did so. "Well, that's mildly disturbing." Lumu commented, but Bedrex thought he should have been a bit more thankful due to it bringing his health back to good condition, and the necromancer hissed before walking back to the rest of the guild.

Lumu was a bit too disturbed to make a comeback, but he just continued on as he was followed by Mortas and Guyon, as they were all back to being assembled. They might have taken out the ambush of beasts in the Midlands, but there were still plenty more powerful beings in the Midlands alone, as Lumu would hope that the new ability he had received could be put to good use, as his mana would regenerate.


End file.
